Valved connection devices are used to seal a container filled with fluid until a connector piece engages the device to open a spring operated valve. The connector piece is typically attached to a hose or a nozzle to direct the flow of fluid. The container remains sealed until the connector piece is engaged. These devices are particularly suitable for use in flexible containers or bags filled with fluid in which no air displacement of fluid is necessary for fluid to flow outward.
Typical connection devices as have existed before are plagued by a number of problems, however. When used with bags containing fruit juices with high pulp content, prior devices are prone to being plugged with pulp as the juice flows through narrow passageways when the value is open. Prior devices have also been difficult to operate because of the large springs necessary to ensure complete closure of the valve. Overcoming these problems is an object of the present invention.